Port of Dougne
*Breaking to Protect |items = * A spade Recommended: * Teleports to Karamja, Port Sarim, Keldagrim, Seer's Village and Ardougne are useful |kills = None }} Getting started Speak to King Lathas after you have completed Breaking to Protect. He will ask you to go ahead building the port, and that the plan for it has been sent to the RPDT HQ. Go there and ask for them, with the Kings seal. However, the architect has suddenly disappeared, and therefore the plans have not been sent. Talk to the king and he will say he used to live in Seers' Village. Go to Seers' Village and search the house with the the loom. There is a chest there, but when you pick the lock, it is empty. Ask a seer about the plans, and the seer will say they are buried with him in the church, as he mysteriously died the day before. Take a spade, and search all the graves. The grave of the architect is different for all players. Searching the right one will yield some plans. If you do not have 15 Prayer, you will not find the plans. Building the port Similar to construction, you will enter a building mode of the current docks of Ardougne (including the Brimhaven ferry) after speaking to Lathas. In building mode, you are given 50 mahogany planks, a hammer and a saw, and the plans are shown in the right hand corner. You must attempt to make it look as similar to the port as possible. If it is unacceptable, then you will have to start again. Building the port The first thing required is to demolish the fencing on the current docks to make way for more platforms. Each demolishable fence is one game square long. Go to the north of the docks, where Witchaven is, and walk 2 squares to the south. Demolish the fence there, and then walk 2 square south again, and demolish it there, so you have a hole in two squares. Now demolish all the fencing between it. Port platforms You have 50 Mahogany planks. Each time you right click "build," on the hole in the docks, you will have the option to build the following: *4x4 square platform suspension, with fencing, with 4 planks as support (similar to a table) *4x4 square platform suspension, with fencing, with 8 planks as a crossover suspension. *4x4 square platform suspension, without fencing, with 4 planks as a crossover suspension. *4x4 square platform suspension, without fencing, with 8 planks as a crossover suspension. Now follow the following instructions: *in the hole you made, build a 4x4 suspension with fencing, with a 4 plank support. *Go onto the platform you made, and build again, (click build on the water) *Build another 4x4 4 plank structure with fencing *Build another *This time, build another one without fencing *Now click build to the SOUTH, and build an 8 plank structure with no fence *Build another (to the south) *And another, *now this time, build an 8x8 to the west of it *And another *And carry on building them until you reach the docks again *Then demolish the fence at the docks, where you finish. *NOTE: it is sometimes possible to fail, so you must start again. Now go to King Lathas, he will tell you to inform Luthas, the dwarf traders, Stan and the admiral that the port is ready, and they are invited to the opening ceremony. You will also need to find the sailor who made trips from Ardougne to Brimhaven, who has taken up sanctuary west of the teleport lever to the wilderness, during the construction process. Go to Luthas in Karamja, Stan and the Admiral in Port Sarim, and the traders in Keldagrim, and the sailor in East Ardougne. You will follow a short cutscene where King Lathas opens the port and names is Port Lathas. Available services at Port Lathas * Charter ships * A ship to Keldagrim * 30gp ship to Brimhaven * A ship to the port of the Mobilising Armies command centre * A ship to Neitiznot & Jatizso, after The King's Regards * An archeologist, after The King's Regards * A fishing shop, after The King's Regards * Duty Free store, after The King's Regards Congratulations, quest complete! * 1QP * * * Access to a new port in Ardougne as an option with charter ships. Required for completion: *The King's Regards